


Light Shining In Through the Window

by amaurot



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Canon Typical Violence, F/F, I'm so sorry, but he's also mentioned, carlos is married, clairentine, i wanted this to be like sticky notes, i'm so sorry carlos, it wasn't, just some soft clairentine, kind of, mentioned chreon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaurot/pseuds/amaurot
Summary: Jill has a nightmare, and her girlfriend helps her through it.
Relationships: Claire Redfield/Jill Valentine
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Light Shining In Through the Window

It’s coming.

She can hear its labored breathing and the heavy footsteps  _ stomp… stomp… stomping _ its way towards her hiding place. It knows she’s here. It’s going to rip her limb from limb. If she tries to run, it’s going to catch her.

_ Carlos… _

It crushed him under its heel. He got in between her and it. And it didn’t like that.

So it threw him to the ground and stomped on his head.

Carlos’ blood stained her clothes and her hands. Spattered against her face like paint. Tracked through the streets of Raccoon City in her S.T.A.R.S. issued boots.

It should have been her. It wanted S.T.A.R.S. members, after all. Not U.B.C.S. he didn’t deserve to die. Not like that. No one deserved to die like that.

Except, maybe, her.

It should have been her.

It’s coming.

_ It’s coming. _

It’s —

* * *

“Jill.”

She inhales sharply, sitting up straight and clutching her chest as if she can rip the memories from her heart. Jill swears she can feel Nemesis’ hands clenching around her torso,  _ squeezing, breaking ribs, snapping her spine, crushing crushing crush — _

“Jill!”

It’s Claire. Claire is saying her name. Claire is grabbing her by the shoulders. Claire is shaking her a little. Claire is —

It all comes crashing into her, and she lets out a strangled sob. Carlos’ mutilated body is fresh in her thoughts, and for a fraction of a second her mind replaces it with Claire’s broken body. Claire’s blood on her hands and her face and her clothes and her boots and —

“Oh my god,  _ Claire.” _ Jill throws her arms around her, a quiet voice in the back of her mind calling her  _ weak _ .

The voice is familiar, because it’s the voice of her former captain. And the voice of Nikolai. Excella. Irving.

Herself.

Claire holds her, rubbing circles into her back and softly telling her to  _ let it all out… it’s okay… I’m here… _ And she does, because it’s good to cry every once in a while. The nightmares have been going on for even longer, and… and she needs this. 

She needs to be in Claire’s arms and cry out her eyes and then… and then…

Jill pulls away, wiping her eyes with the palm of her hand. Her fingers brush through her hair — it’s dark again, grown out into her natural hair color rather than whatever the  _ fuck _ happened in Africa — and sniffles. “Oh god —”

“What did you see?” Claire’s eyes are so full of concern it almost makes her burst into tears again.

“Carlos — oh my god, Carlos was —”

“Carlos is living in LA with his husband. Remember?”

She does. She does remember. She had forgotten in her panic but… He’s okay. He’s alive. He’s not an irradiated pile of mush.

The nightmare is beginning to slip away, replaced by her knowledge of reality. Carlos lives in Los Angeles. He’s married. They’re going to adopt a daughter in August. A part of him won’t leave Raccoon City — a part of  _ all _ of them won’t leave Raccoon City — but he’s alive, that’s what matters.

Jill presses a kiss to Claire’s lips, tasting the salt of her own tears. “Here you are, returning me to reality.” She leans her forehead against her girlfriend’s. “What would I do without you…?”

“I’m just that good.” She smiles a little. And then kisses her.

Claire has her own nightmares, but she knows they’re not on the scale of Jill’s. Birkin was horrifying, and so was Mr. X, but —

_ Nemesis was something else. _

The first few years after Raccoon City had been the worst, and Rockfort sucked too — don’t even get her  _ started _ on Alex but… she’d never had to be complicit in those actions. She’d always been on the victim side of this, and while it was a shitty side, Claire had never — and hopefully would never — know what it was like to be  _ forced _ to hurt the people you love. 

They lay back down, legs tangling together as Claire holds Jill close. The ends of her girlfriend’s hair tickles her nose, and she giggles a little bit. 

Times like these are Jill’s favorite. She can forget everything when she’s with Claire. Bioterrorism. Africa. Nemesis. 

This is her girlfriend — the woman she wants to spend the rest of her life with. The very same woman who got her to laugh first after… everything.

Chris had been so ecstatic when he found out they were dating. 

Claire gave her another kiss. “I love you.”

Jill exhales softly. “I’m a mess.” She tilts her head up to look at her. This close, she can smell her peony scented shampoo.

“So am I.” Claire mumbles. “But that’s not going to stop anything.” 

Jill thinks about the bottles of beer that stocked her fridge after the mansion. She lived off of pizza. Never actually slept in her own bed.

She hasn’t held a beer in years. They save pizza for date nights. Claire always pulls her away from her work. Makes sure that she sleeps and gets plenty of it. 

There’s light shining in through the window.

“Alright, we’re a couple of messes.” Jill laughs softly. “But we’ve been through it.”

She needs a haircut. The ends of her hair are still blonde. 

“ _ Hot _ messes.” Claire clarifies, twirling one of the strands through her fingers. “I mean, come on. Have you seen yourself in the mirror?”

Jill can feel her face heating up. It’s been a few years, she doesn’t understand why this still flusters her. “I mean — have you seen  _ your _ self?”

Smooth, Valentine. Real fuckin’ smooth.

“Too busy looking at my hot girlfriend to look.” 

That gets her to laugh, and she gently smacks Claire’s shoulder. “Alright, you’ve been spending too much time with Chris.”

“He taught me all the tips to get the hot chicks.”

“He definitely didn’t. He’s too in love with Leon for that. It’s too straight of him.”

Both women started laughing. 

It’s okay. They’re here. They’re safe. There’s no Tyrants. There’s no bioweapons. There’s only Claire and Jill. Jill and Claire. They’re together. They’re in love. Hopelessly, relentlessly in love.

There’s light shining in through the window. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! there was no clairentine tag. i am the clairentine tag now.


End file.
